beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrienne de LaRousse
History The de LaRousse family is fractured — to say the least — it all began as a chain reaction when a petty feud erupted splitting the family forever. Wizard blood, and many a tear was shed on this sad day. It all started when one of the de LaRousse boys, married a Muggle-born woman. It defiled the family name, and threw the de LaRousse philosophy — Survivre et réussir — off. From then on the name was mocked, generations of de LaRousse children would bow their heads in shame. With such a reputation, women shied away, but not the reckless Elise, a woman of sub standard upbringing. She had three children with the man, triplet girls — Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée. At the crack of dawn the cries of three heavenly angels were surging throughout a quaint little town. Smiles lit upon the faces of family members as the three little bébés cried and cooed. Though a great story of birth, darkness soon raged. The once happy family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities. Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the news was told. The family would split up, divided by pride. When Elise heard of the besmirched family history she fled with the youngest two girls. Adrienne and Aimée went, without choice with their mother and Aurélie was left with her father. Growing up without her sisters and only her father for company, Aurélie grew headstrong, as a true de LaRousse does she learned to take matters into her own hands more and more often. Her father ignored any complaints far too smitten with his daughter. Adrienne softened after roughing it with her mother, and was the easiest to break. When their mother yelled she ran crying to her room. Aimée was forever hidden somewhere with a book content as a can be, and quite as a mouse. When the girls received their letters, they all gained some of their father's money, to show he still cared for them and what not. Personality Adrienne is shy and tends to hide herself away, whether behind a computer or book or underneath the bedcovers. She is easy to manipulate and her sisters, Aurélie more so, take advantage of the timid demeanour of their sister. She doesn't like to read— she prefers an imaginative world where fact can be changed. She's dreamy and shuts everyone out. However, she inherited her family's blood supremacy traits. Appearance She's a Metamorphmagi, but generally settles upon blonde as her favoured hair colour. During classes she doesn't really like, she often changes her hair colour, but normally it is only her eyes that change. She's a fashionista— she's gone goth twice, but prefers the casual teen look of typical Muggle schoolgirls; her father, however, knows nothing of this, and if he did, it could be possible that Adrienne would lose his affections. Her model is Amber Heard. 135562 1233601030314 261 374.jpg Tumblr mplympYb5m1r6767ho1 500.png amberheard.jpg Amber-Fan-Art-amber-heard-32473609-500-706.jpg Category:Characters Category:Student Category:De LaRousse Family Category:Lilly's Stuff Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Friodent Category:Fifth Years Category:July Birthday Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Color-Changing Hair Category:Color-Changing Eyes Category:Part-Veela